Catch Me Now
by Got2LoveFandoms
Summary: After the jealousy drama with Austin, Ally takes his advice and attempts to move on. What happens when the tables turn and it's Austin's turn to be the jealous one? Does Ally's new relationship really work out? Auslly. Set after Princesses & Prizes. New story. Multi-chapter. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey all! It has been so long since I've written anything new, so I'm glad to be back. This has been in my head for a couple of weeks and I really need to get it down...which means a new story! Yay! So, this is the prologue. Chapter 1 will hopefully be up by the end of next week. **

**Warning: Set during/after Princesses &amp; Prizes. Only this scene is a spoiler for the ending of the episode, the rest will be my ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

"Well if we're not going to be together, it's only a matter of time before one of us meets someone else".

Ouch. I didn't see that one coming.

"You think it's time we move on and...date other people?" I ask him; heartbroken at the words coming out of my mouth.

"Maybe. Whatever happens, I just want you to be happy" Austin shrugs and looks at me sadly.

"I want you to be happy too" I choke out, my voice cracking with pain. I reach up and we pull each other in for a hug. It's true; I do want him to be happy. _I will not cry. Not now. _

We pull away and I try to put on a brave face as I joke about finding my 'knight in shining armour'. Throughout the rest of the party, all I could think is that my chances with Austin have pretty much disappeared.

Walking home, I let the tears fall. Maybe I was wrong, maybe we aren't meant for each other after all. Perhaps it is time to move on, find someone new...forget the pain that this love is causing, even though he will always be in my heart. Guess I'll just have to see where this new path takes me.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this interests you. I won't ask for reviews this chapter because it's just a prologue, but it's about to get very interesting! Stay tuned :)**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime**


	2. New Crush

**A/N: What's up guys? So if you're reading this it means I interested you; YAY! You will enjoy this (hopefully). Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

Getting ready for school the next morning is a sluggish process. My movements are slow and robotic as I drag myself to school, the soft breeze hugging my shoulders tightly, as if it is comforting me. When I reach my locker, I hear whispering and chuckles behind me. I shrug it off, thinking it must be some new video that's gone viral. I close my locker and turn to go to class, books piled high.

"Hey Ally!" A voice calls from behind me as I reach the classroom. I turn to find Trish smiling at me.

"Hey" I say casually and we walk into the classroom together.

"What's with the face?" Trish asks as we sit down. I look at her, confused.

"What face?" I ask in return.

"That 'I feel terrible and I can't be bothered' face. You usually love school in the mornings" Trish replies.

"Um, nothing. I'm just tired" I say as I watch Austin and Dez walk through the door and take their seats.

"Ohhh. Don't tell me you're still sad about the Austin situation" Trish suggests knowingly, noticing me stare at him.

"Uh, what? I'm not. Totally cool with it" I try to brush her off and open my notebook to distract myself.

"Ally, I know it's tough, I think you guys would be the cutest couple, but maybe you have to see how you'll go with other people and try to move on. Just temporarily" Trish says encouragingly. I give her a sad smile and a nod, because I know she is right. I have to give this 'moving on' thing a shot. As the teacher goes on with the lesson, it is all I can think about.

Class is uninteresting to me, which is extremely unusual in my case. I am so glad when the bell rings that I bolt out of the door with my books almost covering my face. I try to slow down my pace, not looking where I am going. Before I can even register it, I crash into something and fall on the ground, my books and stationery sprawling all over the floor around me.

"I am so sorry" a kind, male voice says apologetically. I look up, and find myself staring at the amazing face of Jaden Shaye, the captain of the school's basketball team. I am so shocked, that I keep gazing at his tanned skin and blue eyes as he goes to pick up my books for me. I snap out of my trance and help to gather my things.

"I-it's okay" I stutter as he hands me my books, our hands touching briefly.

"Ally Dawson, right?" Jaden says with a smile. _He knows my name! Keep it cool._

"Yep, that's me! And you're the school's sports hero, Jaden" I reply with a cheeky grin.

"I suppose you could say that" he chuckles, and then asks, "hey, are you with Moon?"

"Austin? No, we're just friends" I reply, as much as it pains me to.

"Oh good, because I want to ask you out on a date" Jaden states and my mouth drops in surprise. _Did I hear that right?_

"Me? O-on a date?" I question, then look behind me to make sure he wasn't speaking to somebody else. He nods in confirmation.

"Yeah, are you free on Friday?" Jaden asks with a smile.

"Friday. See, I would love to, but Friday is movie night with my friends" I respond awkwardly. _Idiot._

"How about Saturday?" Jaden says without faltering his smile.

"I think I'm working...you know what, how about I think about it and get back to you?" I suggest nervously.

"Think about it? Ok. I better have an answer by the afternoon though, Dawson" Jaden replies with a chuckle and begins to walk away.

"Don't worry; I will get back to you with that answer! In the afternoon...later" I call after him with a nervous laugh. I shake my head at my awkwardness and turn to go and find Trish in the cafeteria.

* * *

I scan the cafeteria, looking for the table where my friends should be. I spot a dark curly-haired head, and next to her a blonde and a redhead. I smile and walk up to them, pushing past the many other students and tables.

"Trish!" I say as I reach them. Austin looks up and smiles at me before anyone else does, and I smile back. Dez just keeps eating his pie whilst Trish looks at me.

"What's up?" She asks and takes a bite of her sushi. Austin motions for me to sit down, but I don't move.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask. She nods, but doesn't move. Austin and Dez look at me expectantly.

"In private?" I add.

"Oh sure" Trish agrees and stands up, following me to the corner of the room. Austin looks at us, confused before going back to his lunch.

"Okay...so you're never going to believe what just happened" I begin.

"What?"

"Well I wasn't looking where I was going, and I crashed right into Jaden Shaye. He helped me pick up my books and he knew my name!" I describe excitedly as I watch her face light up with every word.

"Jaden Shaye? As in the captain of the basketball team?" She questions.

"Yes! That's not even the best part. He asked me out on a DATE this Saturday!" I exclaim.

"Get out!" Trish says excitedly.

"I'm not kidding. I told him I would think about it and get back to him-"

"Wait, you told him you'd think about it? Um, why? This is Jaden Shaye, Ally. Tall, dark hair and gorgeous. You can't pass this up" Trish tells me.

"I know; it's just... Austin..." I trail off. Would I be able to go through with this?

"Alls, this is your chance to give it a shot and try to move on. This opportunity may not come again. Just have fun with it and see where it goes" Trish advises with a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath, and I nod.

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll tell him yes" I confirm. Trish grins and hugs me.

"Good on you, girl! This will be a good thing, trust me. You may even make Austin jealous" Trish commends me with a wink and goes back to the table. I turn and walk away, trying to clear the conflicting thoughts in my head and convince myself that this will do me good.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Trish returns to the table and sits down next to the boys.

"What'd Ally want?" Dez asks with his mouth half-full.

"Oh, she just told me that she bumped into Jaden Shaye and he asked her out" Trish says nonchalantly. Austin almost chokes on his drink.

"Jaden Shaye?!" he asks, stunned.

"You mean the captain of the basketball team?" Dez questions.

"Yep, and she's going to say yes" Trish replies before sipping her drink. She looks at Austin and notices his sad, if not angry frown.

"You're not...jealous, are you Austin?" Trish asks with a subtle mischievous tone in her voice.

"Me? No, not at all. I'm happy for her. I told her to move on, and I'm glad she is" Austin replies with a nervous smile.

"Austin you're squashing your sandwich" Dez points out; making Austin realise the strong grip he didn't know he had on his sandwich has now ruined it. Austin lets go of it in annoyance and wipes his hands on a napkin. He sends another awkward and embarrassed smile to Trish as he picks up his drink.

"Are you going to eat that?" Dez asks, referring to the squashed sandwich. Austin rolls his eyes and pushes the plate to his friend as Trish looks at Dez, disgusted. Dez picks up the sandwich and gladly takes a bite out of it, as his best friend ponders the dilemma of his relationship with his songwriter.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Hope it was enjoyable. I'm going to write the next chapter soon and should have it up by next week or the week after. **

**Questions:**

**1\. What do you think of Jaden?**

**2\. Do you think Austin is really happy for her?**

**3\. Can you please review? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime**


	3. Dates

**A/N: Hi everybody! I am SO SO sorry that this has taken me so long to update. My life got really busy in the last month. I've been working on this chapter for two weeks, hopefully you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

'_Pink dress or green dress?' _I wonder as I look at the two dresses laid out on my bed. I glance out the window to see the sun shining, and then I look over to my white wedges that are sitting by my wardrobe. _'Definitely pink' _I decide and put the green dress back in the wardrobe. It's Saturday; the day Jaden is taking me out on a date. He seemed pretty happy when I told him that I accepted his offer, and to be honest I am happy. It's about time that I try going out with a guy who isn't my Rockstar- best friend. I smile as I walk down the stairs and head to meet my date, looking forward to something new.

* * *

My eyes skim over the busy crowd of Saturday shoppers as I wait at the agreed spot in the mall, searching for Jaden. I begin to wonder if I am too early before someone stands next to me. I turn to see Jaden in a loose blue shirt and with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey Ally! Sorry to keep you waiting" Jaden says apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. Shall we go?" I suggest with a smile. Jaden nods and gestures for me to walk towards the little French café in the mall. We enter the cafe and get a table.

"So, I've heard some of the songs that you've written and I have to say; they're fantastic" Jaden compliments.

"Aw, thank you! Are you into music?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm not that big on it, but I do listen to music. Sports are really what I'm passionate about" Jaden explains. I nod in understanding.

"I might go order; what would you like?" Jaden asks me.

"Just a chai latte and a vanilla slice please" I tell him.

"Sure thing" he says before getting up and walking to the front counter. I look around the cafe, taking in the intricate decor of the interior. As my eyes pass over the window, I think I see a head of blond hair poking out behind a wall. When I glance back, it's gone. I must be thinking of Austin too much. Just as I am telling myself to stop worrying about him, Jaden returns to the table.

"What did you get?" I ask him.

"I got mocha and a brownie. The lady in front of me was funny; she asked for a bit of _salt _instead of sugar for her coffee!" Jaden answers. We both start laughing before a waiter brings our coffees and desserts to the table. I take a sip of my latte and sit back to listen to the story Jaden is about to launch into.

_Meanwhile..._

Austin peers inside the cafe to see Ally and Jaden taking a seat. He bites his lip as he watches Ally smiling widely at something Jaden says. They exchange a few more words before Jaden gets up to order. Ally turns her head to look out the window, and Austin quickly ducks behind the wall he is standing by. He waits a bit, and turns back to see Jaden returning to the table. He says something and they both start laughing.

'_Now they're laughing! Why are they laughing? What's so funny?' _wonders Austin as he grimaces at the sight of Ally enjoying herself...with someone else. He watches as they chat whilst sipping their hot coffees and eating their very delicate French desserts. Austin almost feels like running in and bombing the date, but he knows he can't do that to Ally. She would be beyond mad with him. He told her to move on; and so she should, he tells himself.

He waits there for a while, watching them, before they get up out of their seats and head towards the door of the café. Austin panics and hurries towards the nearest store, his back turned as they exit the café and begin to walk together, the opposite direction of where Austin is and he observes them, a sad look on his face.

* * *

_Back to Ally's POV_

"Thanks for today Jaden, I enjoyed it" I look up and smile at the boy as he smiles back.

"No worries Ally, so did I. Who knew we both love science so much?" Jaden replies.

"I know!" I say and we share a laugh.

"Listen, the science fair is next week...wanna go together?" Jaden suggests with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I nod in agreement. Jaden nods and we look at each other for a few moments.

"Well, I should probably go. I have training to get ready for" Jaden says awkwardly and I say that I need to go too. Not to training, but to the store.

"See you soon?" I ask as we begin to walk away from each other slowly.

"Definitely. Later, Ally!" Jaden calls out and waves to me. I wave back and call out a goodbye as I begin to walk to Sonic Boom. On the way, I pick up my phone and call up a number.

"Hello?" asks the receiver.

"Hey Trish, I'm heading to Sonic Boom. Meet me there? Don't bring Austin or Dez" I say to my best friend as I walk down the escalators.

"Absolutely. Be there in five" Trish replies and hangs up. I put my phone away and reach Sonic Boom, pushing open the doors to see my dad helping a customer. I sneak up the stairs to the practice room, hoping my dad doesn't see me and call me to take over. I wait a few minutes before Trish comes in the door.

"So? How'd it go?" She asks me excitedly as we take a seat on the chairs.

"It went well! He was really sweet, and funny, and we talked about stuff and we're going to the science fair together next week!" I say in one breath. Trish grins and pulls me into a hug, squealing slightly.

"Aww Ally, I'm so happy for you! He is such a catch!" Trish exclaims with the biggest smile.

"Ha, thanks. I think I'm really starting to like him" I confess.

"And so you should! I'm really glad" my best friend says and we continue to chat about the details of the date, my heart already starting to flutter at the mention of his name and that eye-catching smile.

* * *

_One week later_

I walk into the building, breathing in the smell of bubbling chemicals and burning rubber. There are people everywhere, and I'm not sure how I'll find him amongst the masses of people. I begin to walk down the hallway, glancing back and forth to find the tall basketball player. I finally spot him, standing by someone's nuclear power display.

"Jaden!" I yell out to be heard over the murmur of voices. He looks up, searching for a second before his eyes land on me. He breaks into a smile and steps forward to greet me.

"Ally! Let's do this" Jaden says and takes my arm to lead me further into the Science Fair.

"Ready to wow the judges?" I ask excitedly as we finally find our station. We'd been working on it all week, meeting after school and gradually growing closer. Our project, _'Rhythm of the Bounce,' _combines our two greatest passions; music and sports. It's about how gaining a rhythm in the way you bounce or move with the ball can increase goal success rate.

"Absolutely. With your brains, it's a sure winner" Jaden agrees and we stand behind our table, getting ready for the judging to start. The judges begin going around the tables, listening attentively to each student that speaks about their project. I look at our display, fiddling with a few things to make sure it is perfect as the judges come closer.

"Do you want to talk or should I?" I ask Jaden.

"Together; but you seem to know more about this than me, and I don't want to mess it up" Jaden replies. I nod just as the judges reach the table next to ours. Jaden and I share a nervous look before the judges approach our table.

"Good afternoon" says one of them; a bald man with glasses, holding a clipboard.

"Afternoon sir" Jaden and I say with smiles.

"Would you like to tell us about your project?" the woman with a high bun and sharp blazer asks.

"Yes! So our project, _'Rhythm of the Bounce' _explores the connection between rhythm and the way you move or bounce the ball, such as in sports like basketball" I begin pointing to our display poster.

"This project combines our two greatest loves; music and sports. We hypothesize that gaining a rhythm to the way that you bounce the ball will increase success in scoring goals" Jaden adds in, moving to click 'play' on our first video, played on my iPad mini.

"As you can see here, there is no rhythm to way that the ball is bounced, which causes a failure to score a goal" I explain as the clip shows one of Jaden's teammates bouncing the ball sporadically and failing to land a basket. Jaden flicks the screen to the next video and presses 'play'.

"In this clip, there is an obvious rhythm to bouncing of the ball, which ended up with a success in scoring a goal. We tested this theory with three different players, five times each way" Jaden elaborates as the clip shows the player scoring a goal with the rhythm.

"Effectively, we got 30 different results. Our experiment shows that 12/15 throws with no rhythm failed, while only 4/15 throws with rhythm failed. So our hypothesis was proven correct in that a rhythm to bouncing a ball can increase success rate in scoring goals!" I finish, gesturing to our results table as the judges nod their heads.

"Very impressive. Thank you" the third judge says as the bald man writes something down on his clipboard. The judges move on to the next table, and we breathe a sigh of relief.

"Wow, we did it!" Jaden says and we high-five.

"I think we actually did a good job!" I exclaim with a smile. Now all that's left to do is wait for the judging results. Jaden and I start chatting for a while, and soon Trish, Austin and Dez come up to our table.

"Hey Ally!" Trish greets me and the others smile.

"Hey guys! This is Jaden Shaye, we worked on the project together" I introduce Jaden to my friends. Trish and Dez smile brightly at him and he smiles back. I notice Austin nods his head in greeting, but quickly turns his attention to the project.

"So what's your project?" he asks, clicking the 'play' button on the iPad. I briefly explain it to him and he nods along, while Jaden chats to Trish and Dez.

"Sounds really cool" Austin says, looking at me then quickly looking away, sounding uninterested.

"Attention all! We will now be announcing the results!" one of the judges calls above the chatter of voices. The room silences rapidly as eager eyes all turn their attention to the judges.

"In third place... '_Build it Forensics' _by Erin Baxter!" The woman judge announces and a round of applause goes off as Erin goes up to collect her award.

"In second place... '_Polymer Absorbance' _by Tyler and Jessie!" a second round of applause as the team moves forward to the front.

"And in first place... _'Encryption' _by Matt Stanley! Congratulations" announces the judge and Matt comes up to get his award.

"Now, for the honourable mentions. Peter Luricci, Jackie Fellows, Hayley and Georgia, Jaden and Ally..." the judge continues and I stand there in surprise. _We got an honourable mention!_

"Ally did you hear that? Honourable mention!" Jaden exclaims and pulls me into a hug, which surprises me even more. He quickly pulls away and shifts awkwardly.

"Congrats guys!" Trish says. Austin and Dez just stand behind her smiling.

"Thanks!" I say as the crowd disperses and people begin to pack up their stations. My friends tell me that they'll meet me at Sonic Boom later, before they leave. Jaden and I are left to pack up, though all we need to do is fold the poster, take the iPad and pack up the table.

"I'm proud of us Ally, I really enjoyed working with you" Jaden says as we carry the table to the back of the room.

"So am I, you're an awesome person to be with both in and out of school" I compliment and we leave the room, walking towards the front of the school.

"Really? Because...um, I really like you" Jaden says a bit shyly. My eyebrows shoot up in disbelief.

"Aww, really? I...I like you too" I say hesitantly with a shy smile. It's true though, I do like him. Maybe not as much as I liked...someone else, but it's worth a shot.

"So...you wouldn't mind if I call you my girlfriend?" Jaden asks as we exit the school gates. I stop and look right at him.

"No, I would like that" I say happily. He breaks into a grin, his blue eyes sparkling with joy. He steps forward and pulls me into a short hug. A hug that feels very different to the hugs that I'm used to.

"I'll see you soon, then" Jaden says with a smile.

"Bye Jaden" I smile back and we part ways. I smile to myself as I walk down the footpath. I'm finally happy, and I'm determined to make it last.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I'm so glad I finally finished this chapter. What did you think?**

**News feed (I've been away so long)...**

**1\. AUSTIN &amp; ALLY GOT A SEASON 4! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm actually so excited and we can all rest easy now. I can't wait for what the rest of season 3 and season 4 brings us! More music, more comedy, more Auslly, more Crazy Dez, more Awkward Ally, more Auslly, more Hilarious Trish, more Awesome Austin, MORE AUSLLY. :D**

**2\. R5 won an RDMA! YAY! And Laura presented and the cast reunited :)**

**3\. That Raura hug guys. The feels.**

**4\. Ross also won a KCA :)**

**5\. Laura Marano replied to me on Twitter! I freaked out. Still shocked. I adore her so much.**

**6\. I don't know where that Science Fair idea came from. I just needed something for them to have in common. I have never been to a Science Fair, so if it isn't right or it's not how they work then please let me know! I just went with it. More bonding for Jally, right? [That is their couple name now. This story will still be Auslly, don't you worry!]**

**7\. I have exams coming up at the end of May, so I really can't promise when the next update will be. I'll try to get writing as much as I can, but if I don't update before then, you guys know why.**

**Okay, that's about it! Sorry for the long author's note haha.  
****Don't forget to review!**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


	4. Austin's Problem

**A/N: Hi...okay this should have been written ages ago, but uh...*laziness* *writer's block*. It's here now that's the main thing! Read on!**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I add a spring in my step as I walk to school in the morning. The last two weeks have been fantastic. My song writing process for my album has picked up the pace massively, with the new inspiration that is Jaden to help with ideas.

I walk past an ice-cream shop, which reminds me of the date Jaden and I had last week. We played laser tag and afterwards he bought me ice-cream. I smile as I remember that day whilst walking through the main entrance of the school. When I reach my locker, a grin fills my face as I see a pink, heart-shaped note taped to the front of it. I take the note and flip it open. As I read the sweet words written by my boyfriend, a strong hand gently rests on my shoulder.

"I see you got my note" Jaden's smooth voice fills my ears. I turn to face him and give him a smile.

"You are so sweet, thank you. For last night too" I say admiringly. Yesterday we had a romantic walk on the beach before going back to his place for a candlelit dinner.

"Glad you had a good time" He smiles warmly and takes my hand just as Trish, Austin and Dez come up behind us.

"Hi Ally! Hi Jaden!" Dez says brightly, waving to us both.

"Hey guys" I greet my friends, and Jaden smiles at them.

"We're going to see _Zaliens 11: Ridges of Doom _**[1]**tonight, you coming?" Trish asks, the boys behind her looking at me expectantly.

"Thanks, but Jaden and I are going to the twilight outdoor cinema tonight" I reply with a loving smile to my boyfriend.

"We sure are!" Jaden agrees with an adoring smile at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my friends looking at each other uncomfortably.

"Well then. See you later Als" Austin says rather quickly as the bell rings for class. He pushes past us and walks down the hallway. Dez and Trish follow him after a quick goodbye to me.

"What's up with Austin?" Jaden asks curiously while we grab our books out of our lockers.

"Not sure. He's been a bit distant lately" I reply and we walk to our Chemistry class hand in hand. My mind drifts to Austin as we sit down for class. What _is _up with him? We haven't had many song writing sessions lately, and when we have he seemed a bit unfocused. He didn't have his usual charm. I make a mental note to speak to him about it after school just as the teacher begins the lesson.

* * *

The cool breeze hits my face as I push open the school's main doors and step outside. My eyes scan the front of the school grounds until I find a blonde head halfway down the steps.

"Austin!" I call out, walking down the stairs to catch up with him. He turns around and faces me, a smile lighting up his face when I approach him.

"Hey Ally" Austin greets me and we begin walking down the stairs together.

"Can I ask you something?" I look up at him, and he nods, "Are you…okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He answers a little too slowly.

"Oh, I don't know. You just seem a little…off lately. You've been pretty quiet and distant" I say cautiously and we stop walking, resting by the school gate.

"Have I? I…um, I guess I'm just giving you some space. So you can focus on your music" Austin replies and looks at the crowd of kids pouring out of the school.

"Oh. Thanks. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I tell him as I see Jaden's old Toyota pulling up in front of us.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about me Als, I'm fine" Austin answers with an unconvincing smile at me. Jaden honks the horn of his car.

"You coming Ally?" he calls out from the driver's side.

"I've got to go. See you tomorrow Austin!" I say, briefly touching his arm and quickly walking to Jaden's car. I open the door and climb in, and as I shut the door Austin waves at me and begins walking to his car.

"Is Austin okay?" Jaden asks and starts driving.

"I'm not sure. He told me he was fine, but I'm not convinced. I'll just give him some space, and if he wants to talk to me, he will" I reply and look out the window, watching us pass by a park.

"Yeah that sounds alright. Want to grab something to eat before the movie?" Jaden suggests, focusing on the road ahead.

"Sure. In-N-Out Burger?" I say hopefully with a knowing smile.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jaden agrees with a big grin and turns to go to the mall. I smile at him and look at his features, admiring him and feeling grateful for the amazing person beside me. He's super sweet and he makes me happy, which is all I could ever ask for.

* * *

A soft melody fills the practice room as talented fingers run across the white and black piano keys. The music stumbles as Austin tries to figure out the next part of the tune, lost in his thoughts. The door swings open and his tall, redheaded best friend marches in.

"Hi Austin!" Dez smiles at the blonde, plonking himself into one of the green lounge chairs.

"Hey" Austin says glumly, his fingers lingering over the keys.

"What are you so down about?" Dez asks as he fiddles with the CDs on the desk.

"What do you think?" Austin answers, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Is it because I ate the last slice of pizza? I was hungry!" Dez asks defensively.

"No" Austin rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the piano.

"Because Heat lost to the Lakers last night?" Dez questions.

"Try again"

"Um…oh. I think I see what's going on. You're upset that Ally is spending more time with her awesome boyfriend than you" Dez suggests.

"Maybe. And he's not _that _awesome" Austin shrugs and shakes his head.

"Thought you told her to move on" Dez points out.

"I did" Austin agrees.

"And you're jealous now?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it's your fault you know."

"I know"

"I mean, you had her in the palm of your hand and you let her slip right through your fingers."

"Not helping, Dez"

"And now she's happy with a boyfriend that's not you and-"

"I get it, okay? I'm the loser in this situation. I messed up. It's my fault that I feel this way. I shouldn't have told her to move on. But you know what, she's happy now, and that's all that really matters to me" Austin says, agitated by his best friend.

"So…what are you going to do about it?" Dez asks gently.

"I have to find a way to let it go I guess" Austin replies and walks out of the room, leaving Dez as he tries to push his feelings down and let them go.

* * *

**A/N: This was pretty much a filler chapter I guess. The really interesting stuff will begin next chapter :)**

**Sorry if it was boring! Hope you enjoyed it though. **

**[1]: I made up that movie title. I don't know what Zaliens movie they are up to haha.**

**News Feed:**

**1\. PROMS AND PROMISES NEXT WEEK GUYS! I am freaking out. Unlike some people, I've been avoiding the spoilers as much as possible so I have no idea what happens! No spoilers please. I'm so excited :D**

**2\. Make sure you are voting for the TCA's! I'm voting for Austin &amp; Ally, Ross and Laura and R5. They all have to win!**

**Again, I can't promise when the next update will be. I wanted to get to the drama before all this Gavin/Ally stuff started on the show, but that didn't happen. I'll aim to get by September, okay? I have a break from school at the end of September so it should be up by then :)**

**Read &amp; Review!**

**Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


	5. Secrets

**A/N: Hey there! I promised September, and for once I've kept my promise. Here's the new chapter! It's a short one, but as you read on you'll see why. Enjoy!**

* * *

A loud buzzing sound of voices was heard in the hallway of Marino High just after the bell for home time had rung. Kids were filing out of classrooms, pushing each other at the lockers and rushing to get out of the school, to be free of the 'educational hell' as some put it. A certain group of four walk together down a hall towards the school gym, heading to glee club rehearsals. The tall blonde and redhead chat animatedly about the new video game that Dez had just bought, whilst the girls hang back and walk with their arms linked.

"So when are you seeing Jace again?" Ally asks her best friend, referring to the tall skateboarder that the Latina had met when they were on tour.

"Oh, soon I hope. He said he might come down next weekend to hang out" Trish responds with a twinkle in her eyes. Ally smiles knowingly, interested that Trish may have a crush on a guy. Trish tended to push guys away, so it was a wonder that she was opening up to one.

"Hey, look at this!" Dez exclaims as they pass a noticeboard. A bright yellow poster hangs up, advertising the Spring Dance for the senior year levels. The four friends smile excitedly. It is a casual dance that always takes place in the spring, exclusively for the Year Elevens and Twelves.

"The dance! Can't wait!" Ally says excitedly, thinking how she will actually have a date to go with.

"Fun" Austin states with a nod. Ally looks at him curiously, noticing his glum expression.

"Okay, we're going to be late for rehearsals. Let's go people!" Trish exclaims hurriedly and the four friends take off down the nearby stairs, not wanting to get in trouble for lateness with the supervisor.

* * *

Texting his dad to come and pick him up, Austin walks through the halls of Marino High after glee club rehearsals on this late Thursday afternoon. Ally has a piano lesson to teach so she left straight away, Trish had to get to work and Dez was…somewhere. Austin nears a corner and before he could turn it, he hears voices.

"…and I just don't think this is necessary anymore" a male voice was saying. Austin could hear the rustling of textbooks being shoved into bags and a locker door slammed.

"Why not? A deal is a deal" another male voice says. Austin slowly peeks his head around the corner and sees none other than Jaden Shaye slinging his backpack over his bag, and Jaden's best friend Luke Newman leaning against the lockers. Both boys are in their basketball uniforms, and Austin figures they had just finished practice.

"Because it feels wrong. Can we just call it off?" Jaden looks at his best friend pleadingly.

"That means you forfeit, and if you forfeit I win. Do you really want to do all my chores and my homework for the next month?" Luke demands and folds his arms.

"No, of course not! But I don't want to break up with Ally either" Jaden complains. That catches Austin's attention. What does this have to do with Ally?

"I'm not saying you have to. The bet was that you date Ally for a month, and if you win you get courtside tickets to the big game in two weeks. After the month is up, you can still go out with her _and _get the tickets" Luke reasons and raises his eyebrows. Austin's mouth drops open. Jaden had _bet _to ask Ally out? What kind of person is he? Austin turns around and walks down the hall he'd come from, not bothering to stay and listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Why are you being so…generous about this?" Jaden asks his dark-blonde-haired friend.

"Because you're my bud. I didn't think you'd actually fall for this girl, that's why we made the deal. Clearly you like her, and if you still want to go out with her after next week then I'm not stopping you. And I'll still give you the tickets because I know how much you want to go to the game" Luke explains and claps Jaden on his shoulder.

"And she won't know about this? I don't want her to be hurt" Jaden clarifies.

"Not a thing" Luke smiles and Jaden nods in understanding. The boys walk away from the locker area and out of the school grounds, passing Austin who is sitting on the main steps waiting for his father. Austin's blood boils with anger as they pass him. How could Jaden do this to Ally? The only question Austin thinks of is; does he tell her the truth but hurt her, or does he keep the secret and let her be happy?

* * *

**A/N: Oooh. Decisions, decisions. What do you guys think will happen next? Do you think Jaden is really a good guy, or is he bad news for Ally? Stay tuned :)**

**In other news... WE FINALLY GOT AUSLLY OMG. Those prom episodes were perfection. I absolutely died of feels at the ending. It was just beautiful and I am praying that it lasts!**

**Hopefully the next chapter will come a lot quicker as I know exactly what is going to happen from here. I have it all planned out, so it should be easier to write.**

**If you guys could review and let me know your thoughts, that would be awesome!**

**\- Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


	6. Out in the Open

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while, I've just done my exams so I've been focusing on those. This chapter is a short one again, but that's because things are heating up! Enjoy!**

* * *

The quick tune of the piano sounds throughout the practice room as Ally and Austin's hands run across the keys in sync. Austin's voice joins in the melody at regular intervals, until he forgets the next line.

"Not gonna break till the music stops" Ally supplies with an encouraging smile. Austin nods, but hesitates before singing the line.

"Okay Austin, what's up? You've been acting strange for a while" Ally asks firmly and turns to face her best friend on the piano bench.

"Nothing" Austin shakes his head and stands up to go to the fridge. He pulls out a can of lemonade and opens it.

"Please don't give me that…you can tell me anything" Ally pleads gently and reaches over to place her hand on his shoulder. Austin looks down at her, conflicting thoughts running through his head. Should he really be telling her this?

"Anything? I – okay, answer me one question" Austin begins, deciding to keep it as gentle as possible. Ally nods for him to continue. "Are you happy?"

"Am I happy? Yeah, why?" Ally replies, looking confused at such a question.

"No, I mean; Are you happy in your relationship?" Austin clarifies with a sigh.

"With Jaden? I…yes, I am happy. He's a great guy. Why?" Ally responds with the truth, wondering where Austin was going with this.

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Don't worry" Austin states and walks over to the desk, reading over the lyrics of the new song again.

"What? Austin, please tell me what's bothering you! Is it to do with Jaden?" Ally demands, crossing her arms in frustration. Why couldn't he trust her?

"Fine, you want the truth?" Austin says suddenly, his voice raising volume slightly.

"Yes!" Ally cries.

"Jaden made a bet to go out with you for a month! There, I said it" Austin blurts out and walks back over to the fridge while Ally stands there, surprised at what she just heard.

"Austin that's ridiculous" Ally shakes her head with a slight laugh.

"Is it?"

"Of course! Jaden wouldn't do such a thing, I know him" Ally defends her boyfriend, shocked that Austin would lie about such a thing.

"Oh really? What about if I told you he did it for basketball tickets?" Austin pushes further, determined to get this off his chest.

"Alright now that's just absurd. Who bets to go out with a girl for basketball tickets! Jaden likes me for who I am and he asked me out on his own accord!" Ally exclaims, her voice also raising in volume.

"Ha ha, that's so funny Ally. I reckon you don't know this guy as well as you think you do" Austin accuses, his anger boiling in his chest.

"Oh? You wanna know what I think? I think you're just _jealous. _You can't stand the fact that I have a boyfriend who isn't you, and you're trying to turn me against him" Ally retaliates, her voice now at the point of yelling.

"Maybe I am jealous!" Austin retorts.

"Yes, you are! I can't believe you would make up something like that. And guess what? Jaden is actually a great guy, and he wouldn't do that. He makes me happy" Ally yells defensively.

"He makes you happy?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. I'll drop it. I'm sorry I lied to you" Austin states calmly, noticing how unhappy he had just made his best friend.

"Good!" Ally cries, her anger still burning.

"Good"

"Fine!" Ally huffs and walks out the door of the practice room, slamming it behind her with considerable force. Austin stares at the door for a moment, before sighing exasperatedly and sinking into one of the lounge chairs by the desk. Austin runs his hand though his hair as he internally chastises himself for the friction he just caused between him and the girl that matters to him most.

* * *

**A/N: Oohhhhhh... as Dez would say, DRAAMAAAAAAA! **

**I hope you guys found that interesting. These last couple of chapters have been very short, but that's because I've wanted to end them on cliff-hangers. The next few chapters are going to be much longer, don't worry ;)**

**Would you guys mind reviewing? I only got ONE review last chapter, and it's a little disheartening seeing how many views this story gets and only one person bothered to review. **

**Love you guys, stay tuned! I finish school on 28th November, so updates will be coming a lot faster over the Christmas break :)**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime**


	7. Comfort

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry this took way too long to update. These past two months have just been so busy for me with all the Christmas/New Year stuff, and then other things got in the way. ANYWAY I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; I made it extra long to make up for the previous short chapters and the wait :)**

* * *

Ally paces up and down the floors of her living room, her mind racing back to the events of yesterday with Austin. How could she have dealt with that situation better? Ally was disgusted with the way she reacted to Austin's news, and she feels that she shouldn't have let her anger take over. Now her friendship with the best guy in the world was in tatters. Just as she goes to grab herself a painkiller for the headache she is giving herself, the doorbell rings. Ally cautiously goes to open it, wondering if it would be Austin.

Ally cracks the door open to find Dez standing with a large bouquet of flowers, and a large teddy bear that has 'I'm Beary Sorry' written on its t-shirt.

"Dez?" Ally greets him, curious about the objects he's holding.

"Hey Ally!" Dez grins at her.

"Hey… what have you got there?" Ally asks, gesturing to the flowers and the bear.

"Oh! Yeah, these are from Austin. He wanted to apologise personally, but he thought you were still mad so he wants to give you some space" Dez replies, handing her the items. Ally takes them with a sad smile.

"Thanks Dez. I'll talk to him in a day or two, I just need to get my thoughts straight" Ally explains.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Bye!" Dez waves to her and sets off to his car. Ally waves goodbye and shuts the door, before setting her gifts down on the kitchen bench. She takes out the card that was inserted with the flowers, and opens it to read Austin's hand-written note.

_Dear Ally,_

_I am SO SO sorry for what happened yesterday! It was completely my fault, I shouldn't have told you that. Not when you were so happy. I'll admit, I was jealous of you and Jaden, and I know I shouldn't be. __I just wish__ I hope you're doing okay._

_Please don't ignore me forever… I need you. You're my best friend._

_Love__ from Austin_

Ally can't help but smile at his writing, with words scribbled out. She puts the card away and places the colourful bouquet of assorted flowers in a vase with water. Her phone lights up with a new text message, and Ally sighs as she reads it; the message reminding her that she has somewhere to be that evening. She isn't feeling completely up for her date with Jaden, but she doesn't want to be alone with her thoughts. She shoots a quick reply to her boyfriend and hurries up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

"Wasn't that awesome?! I totally didn't expect you to win" Jaden exclaims as the couple walks out of the bowling alley, hands joined together whilst licking ice cream cones.

"Hey, I can throw a bowling ball thank you very much" Ally says defensively, taking a bite off the top of her cone.

"I know, I saw! You can be quite deceiving Miss Dawson" Jaden compliments her, crunching on his own cone. He noticed that Ally wasn't completely enthusiastic during their game, and now she was acting rather distant. "Ally, is everything alright?"

"Huh?" Ally snaps her attention back to the blue-eyed basketball player, finishing off her ice-cream cone and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You seem a little down today… I was just wondering if you're okay" Jaden says gently before finishing his cone in one bite.

"Um, yeah. It's nothing, don't worry" Ally dismisses his comment, the cool evening breeze sending chills down her spine. Ally lets go of his hand to zip up her jacket, to shield her body from the autumn air.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything" Jaden persists, leading her to a nearby bench and pulling her down to sit. Ally looks at him for a while before she answers.

"Well… Austin and I had a bit of an argument yesterday" Ally begins hesitantly, not looking at Jaden in the eye.

"Really? What about?" Jaden enquires curiously.

"Oh, he said something _really _ridiculous, which I told him couldn't be true, and it kind of blew up from there" Ally replies, keeping her eyes cast in the waterfall ahead of them in the mall.

"And what was it that was so ridiculous?" Jaden wonders, his eyebrows furrowed together in curiosity.

"He, well… he said that you only asked me out as part of a bet. But I told him that it couldn't be true, right?" Ally laughs nervously and looks back at her boyfriend, whose face is downcast with guilt written all over it.

"Unless… it is true? Jay?" Ally asks worriedly. Jaden looks up at her and stumbles over trying to form a sentence.

"The truth please, Jaden" Ally demands and folds her arms. Jaden closes his eyes and answers with a grimace on his face.

"Yes, it's true. I'm sorry, please let me explain!" Jaden takes Ally's hand pleadingly.

"So you're only dating me because of a BET?" Ally confirms angrily, yanking her hand out of his grip and standing up.

"No! I mean at first, yes, but then I got to know you! Believe me when I say, Ally, that I do genuinely like you. A lot. Everything I've ever said to you about my feelings is true" Jaden explains and also stands up. Ally glares at him, trying to figure out if his words are genuine.

"And what was the bet _for, _may I ask?" Ally asks him firmly.

"I…it was for courtside basketball tickets for the game next week. I was to date you for a month, which for some reason my friends thought would be impossible for me, and then I would get the tickets. I tried to call it off, I swear!" Jaden clarifies, looking Ally in the eye to let her know that his words are true.

"You're unbelievable" Ally shakes her head and starts walking away.

"No, Ally please! I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't –"

"Save it, Jaden. You know, I'm a very forgiving person, but the one thing I won't tolerate is people lying to me. Austin was right about you. I should have listened to him" Ally cuts him off, her words piercing his heart like a knife.

"I'm sorry" Jaden says quietly, looking at her sadly.

"It's too late for that. We're through" Ally responds, her voice cracking whilst she fights back the tears in her eyes. She turns on her heel and walks in the direction of Sonic Boom, hugging her jacket to her chest as Jaden watches her go, knowing he had just messed up everything.

* * *

The keys to Sonic Boom jingle as Ally fumbles to get the door open. She steps inside and quickly makes her way up the staircase, her mind too clouded with thoughts to register that the lights are already on and there is a faint strum of a guitar coming from the practice room. She can feel the tears building up behind her eyes as she climbs the stairs, but she doesn't dare let them fall until she is in the comfort of her own privacy. Ally opens the door, keeping her eyes down on the floor and closes it gently, resting her head on the door frame. She still doesn't notice that the lights are on, and the guitar strumming has suddenly stopped.

"Ally?" A voice says tentatively. Ally whips around to find Austin getting up from the piano bench and walking over to her. He notices her crestfallen face and immediately looks concerned at his best friend. "What's wrong?"

"Austin! I didn't know you were here" Ally tries to smile at him, attempting to cover up the fact that she is about to cry.

"Ally what happened?" Austin asks again and takes a step closer.

"Psh, nothing happened. I'm fine. Why would you think something happened?" Ally denies, her words saying one thing but her face saying another. Austin places his hands on her shoulders and looks her straight in the eyes.

"Ally, I know you, and I know that you're not okay. What happened?" Austin persists, not buying her alibi for a second. She looks into his eyes for too long, and before she can control it the tears start streaming down her face, followed by a sob. Austin quickly pulls her into his arms tightly, rubbing his hand on her back soothingly. He stands there and holds her as she cries, letting out her emotions built up from her break-up with Jaden and staining his blue t-shirt with her tears.

After a while Ally's crying stops and she pulls back. Austin looks into her eyes and gently asks if she wants to tell him what happened.

"Y-you were right. About Jaden. He did bet to go out with me, and I hate people lying so I broke up with him. I'm sorry, I should have listened to you" Ally stutters and wipes her face free of tears.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too, for what I said" Austin says softly. Ally nods in understanding and sighs deeply.

"Do you want to go back to my place and watch some movies? I think you could really do with a movie-and-ice-cream binge right now" Austin suggests, taking her hand in his own. Ally smiles and nods in agreement.

"That sounds like a great idea" Ally responds, and they make their way out of the practice room.

* * *

The light flicks on as Austin and Ally enter Austin's living room. His parents are at a dinner with friends that night, and Mr Dawson is away on a convention for extreme couponing. Austin takes the TV remote from the coffee table and turns the screen on. Ally almost collapses on the couch until she looks down at her outfit; a tight dress, blazer and wedges.

"Austin, do you mind if I change clothes?" Ally asks as Austin opens the cabinet where all the DVDs are stored.

"Of course not. I think you have a spare set here, in the backpack in my wardrobe" Austin replies. Ally nods and races up the stairs to Austin's room. She opens his wardrobe and finds the backpack he mentioned. She and Austin always keep a change of clothes at each other's houses because they sleep over a lot. Inside she finds a pair of jeans, a tank top and a pair of flats. She smiles in relief and quickly changes out of her dress, already feeling better in the more comfortable clothes. The evening air feels cool against her bare shoulders, so she grabs one of Austin's large hoodies and slips it on. She looks in the mirror, and is horrified to find that some of her makeup had streamed down her face because of her crying earlier. She dashes into the bathroom and washes her face completely of the makeup. She quickly dries her face and goes back downstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had makeup running down my face?" Ally demands as she re-enters the living room. Austin is taking out numerous tubs of ice-cream from the freezer in the adjoining kitchen.

"Because I didn't want to upset you more. I – hey, is that my hoodie?" Austin asks, looking up from the ice creams.

"Yeah, I was cold. I hope you don't mind" Ally replies sheepishly. Austin smirks at her before he responds.

"No, it looks good on you" he takes three large tubs of fruity mint swirl, chocolate chip, and salted caramel to the living room with two large spoons.

"Got the ice cream. Pick whichever movies you want" Austin tells Ally. She goes over to the cabinet and scans over the collection of films that Austin has. She ends up picking her favourite, _Titanic, _to match her mood and _Bridesmaids _to cheer her up afterwards. Austin rolls his eyes at her choices but lets her put _Titanic _in the DVD player anyway. He takes a seat on the couch, and Ally plonks down at the other end of the couch. Austin isn't too happy about the space between them, but lets it slide considering the situation.

The movie begins, and Austin hands Ally a spoon. He opens the ice cream tubs and puts them between Ally and himself, and they start scooping ice cream into their mouths. At one point, both Ally and Austin reach their spoons into the chocolate chip ice cream while focusing on the movie, and their spoons chime together. They chuckle at each other before they take a scoop of the ice cream each.

After almost two hours the movie ends, and Austin goes to switch the movies over. He puts the second movie in and looks at the ice cream tubs. Ally has completely devoured the fruity mint swirl, but they are both too full to finish eating the other two flavours. He carries the tubs back to the freezer and puts the empty tub in the recycling box. Austin walks back to his spot on the couch.

"Ally, why are you sitting all the way over there? Come closer" Austin motions for Ally to move in closer to him. She shuffles across the couch until she is right up close to him, so that their legs barely touch. As the movie goes on, Ally feels more tired and worn down from the events of the past two days. Soon enough, her head rests on Austin's shoulder and she pulls her legs up so that they are lying across the couch. Austin shifts so that he can put his arm around her and pull her closer to him. Ally stops paying attention to the movie as her eyes begin to droop, slowly closing, until she shuts out the world and falls into a slumber.

Austin notices that her breathing has slowed down, so he looks down to see her face peaceful in her sleep. He smiles at the sight, and presses a gentle kiss on her forehead. He lowers the volume of the TV and closes his own eyes, falling asleep with his favourite girl in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! Excuse the clichés :)**

**Now I don't know when I'll be updating again, because I go back to school this Friday (Australian school system if you're wondering). I'm starting year 12, my senior year, so unfortunately updates are going to be less frequent. It sucks I know :( I'll try to write when I get spare time. How about I say by my next holidays, which is when Easter is?**

**In other news, how are you guys liking the new season of A&amp;A? I'm loving all the Auslly ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Would you lovely people please leave a review? I only get 1 per chapter...**

**\- Got2LoveFandoms**


End file.
